


Um

by hrc_xx



Category: MYSELF - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:53:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26935411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hrc_xx/pseuds/hrc_xx
Summary: Honestly, I've always wanted to write a story like this one. Thanks to my bestie who gave me a chance to let my dream came true.This story is for a boy who I loved badly, even we haven't talk to each other for maybe four-month-long. Well, but actually we can't talk for some specific reason.Through this story, I just want to tell him that: I really miss him and love him deeply, anytime, everywhere.-By someone who regrets to argue with him before January 11, 2020
Kudos: 1





	Um

又是冬夜。  
寒風呼嘯，我只能抱緊雙臂繼續走。  
又是一年冬。  
冷冷的夜，路上成對的人們看起來是溫熱的。  
而我只能是冷的。

那年冬天好像什麼都是冷的，天氣是冷的，桌椅是冷的，水瓶是冷的，書也是冷的，同學都是冷的。只有他不是冷的。  
但他也不是熱的，像是冬日裡難得的陽光，那種讓人暖醺醺的感覺。  
我們的情愫源自於一場誤會，說來好笑，分別也是因為一場誤會。  
可能所有的一切都是誤會吧。  
好像之前那一切都是假的。笑容是假、獨處是假、觸碰是假。只不過是我單方面在做夢罷了。

那年即使十幾度，我也會到外面自己讀書，只是想抓住一些喘息的時間。他也會出來，沒為什麼，我也不會多問。  
只知道我們會靠在一起取暖，一起笑。有時候也不講話，各自讀各自的。  
入夜時分，我習慣站在天台（我們幫女兒牆取的名字）旁看風景，雖說是風景，其實也就一條馬路和舊公寓。入秋後我這個習慣也沒改過來，有時的涼風頂多讓我縮成一團。他會先在一旁瞎晃個幾秒，然後就過來和我搭話。美其名是搭話，明眼人都看的出來，他只是想和我處在一起（不要覺得我多想，這是有證據的。）。有時看我冷就靠在一起，那種時候，他整個人就像一個小暖爐一樣，從到腳都散發著熱氣，但又自帶香味，讓人不自覺想挨的近一些。  
後來我才知道，我會想念天台的原因，其實是我想念冬天和他處在一起的時光。

有次去服務學習，回程的公車上我站在他對面。他像一幅油畫一樣坐著。我看向窗外的時候突然轉頭，發現在黃昏夕陽斜照下，他的側臉真的好精緻。他好像發覺我在看他，就轉頭回來對上眼，我突然心底一緊，於是紅著臉低下頭。  
不久後我又看向熙來攘往的路人。  
正出神的時候感覺到一股視線，誰知一抬頭，他的眼睛和淺淺的笑意在夕陽斜照下對著我。對視之後他又回歸面無表情看窗外。  
這次換我低頭微笑。

我總藉口要去辦公務，在大下課的時候去他的分組教室陪他。我們倆就坐在沒有隔間的兩間教室裡的電腦旁，他坐在椅子上，我倚在窗台。我們通常不說話，他就找找他喜歡的音樂播著，我看看外面又看看他，偶爾說個一兩句話。  
我們講話總有一搭沒一搭。有時他也無聊，就開個話題讓我自己單口相聲講個五分鐘，這時他多半不看電腦，音樂就停著，盯著我聽我講故事；在講故事的時候我多半看著窗外，直到我有一次回頭發現他在看我，嘴角還有些微微的勾起，才知道原來他一直盯著我，眼裡滿是和煦。

（又有一次，是在拔河比賽前，我們和學長姊友誼賽，我們贏了。起初，我不知道他們放水，贏的那一瞬間，我多想上前抱住你。但那個擁抱終究化成言語，在尖叫聲中散去。）

直到現在，這幾段回憶浮現之際，我還是會莞爾一笑，放肆著臉上紅暈泛起。  
有的時候我真的覺得我們在一起了。但其實沒有。

我很喜歡他，真的真的很喜歡他。  
你喜歡的音樂我都有去聽，告訴我的知識我都盡力去理解，也都給他最大的包容，最多的溫柔。其實我記得你的一切好惡，你喜歡的歌我也有去聽，你感興趣的一切我都有嘗試過，其實我遠比表面要喜歡你 。  
但我沒說。

「天可補，海可填，南山可移。日月既往，不可復追。」

「曾經揉碎了粉色花瓣，將甜膩灑滿天際。深吸一口，有關青春的倒影。  
充斥空教室的音樂和心事；靠近耳畔的溫熱和低語；昏暗梯間的台階和眼神；寒涼天台的淺笑和夜景。  
全都隨著那櫻花氣味，消散。」  
這是我們國文科的畢業作業，我就寫了一篇短文，送給那不可復追的我們。

我們吵架了。  
好像所有曖昧故事都要用吵架來畫下句點――老套，但無情的將我們撕裂。  
其實吵得不算兇，只是像夏日豔陽一樣疼。  
原因是什麼，我已經忘記了，只知道那陣子我過得不好，雖不至於渾渾噩噩，但離掉下懸崖也不遠了。  
我覺得我的難過在不需要的時候總是來的及時，轟轟烈烈，讓我的那一點愛幾乎要溺亡。  
那陣子我反覆受到噩夢侵蝕，它一點一滴啃蝕掉我們的感情。從無話不談，到了無話可說。  
平時想他，想到上課時常盯著灰白黑板出神，回神時往往好幾分鐘過去了。但當我真正看到他時，哪怕是影子，哪怕是對視，我都想躲，最好讓我變成透明的。  
最後，就是言情小說一般，我們越走越遠，越走越遠。走到我的白天再也沒有他，和他的聊天室也被刷到了底層；走到我拓展了新社交圈，身邊再也不是同一群人。

有一天，風和日麗的那一天，和學長姐玩到瘋掉的那一天，我收到了來自共同好友的慰問。  
「最近怎麼樣？」「能怎麼樣，就那樣阿。」「你走出去了嗎？」  
心跳不自覺加速，懸在按鍵上的手指微微顫抖。對方一定很疑惑，但也只能看著我的已讀束手無策。  
「我不知道。」  
「沒事，我不用一個明確的回答。」  
「我只是代他來慰問你。」  
「他說他很想你。」  
「不要告訴他我跟你說了，他在昨天半夜告訴我的。」

我不知道，我不瞭解。我只是看著螢幕跳出了這幾行字。  
霎那間有無數句話堵死了我的喉嚨。  
有些事情一旦開始就沒辦法停擺，我對他的喜歡，是我這些年來所有孤獨的總和，我對他做過的事，也再不會對任何人重復了。

「如果無法開始，那就提前結束吧。」我告訴他。  
反正我們都要回去。回去被生活和世俗填滿。我們注定要回去。我想。  
他說好。他居然說好。  
我們歷經了幾個禮拜的吵架，竟用這種方式結束。就這樣了。也只剩這樣了。  
靠在身邊，我沒看清楚他的表情，他跟我一樣泛淚了嗎？他的手也顫抖著，但卻用握拳嘗試制止嗎？  
那晚的肩並肩回班，實質上是不歡而散。  
悠遠的夜空中沒有星星，徬彿是為這段充滿了悲傷與憂愁的回憶祭奠。

為什麼要說好，為什麼不反駁，為什麼？  
明明你也跟我一樣，但是你卻選擇了轉頭就走。如果你回個頭，我說不定也能說出後悔的話，說不定也能訴諸真心。

但我們就停在了那裡。  
「我們」永遠地，停在了天台前。  
永遠地，無止盡地。  
只剩我，有時是你，偶爾會去獻花，把灰塵拭去。  


**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading through this whole story!  
> I was really doing hard letting this story looks perfect.  
> Then I realized that: our relationship wasn't perfect, so, it is normal that our story seems incomplete.


End file.
